ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction: World of Light/Spirit Battles
Spirit Battles are a mechanic in Ben 10 Fan Fiction: World of Light. After Galleem destroys everyone in the BTFF Multiverse and beyond and turns them into Spirits, he puts them in copies of the Omnitrix Ailens, and the spirits give the alien new powers. This is a list of the Spirit Battles. If you want a character from your series listed here, put them in the comments. Credit for the characters are on their pages. Age of the Unitrix [[Ann Declanson (Earth-775775)|'Ann Declanson']] Alien: Four Arms Conditions: Reinforcements will appear (Random) Alien Biology with CaT Study 1: Bloxx Alien: Tiny Bloxx Conditions: The enemy grows in size. Study 2: Echo Echo Alien: Clear Echo Echo Study 3: Armodrillo Alien: Metal Armodrillo Conditions: The enemy takes sudden damage. Study 4: Nanomech Alien: Nanomech Conditions: Reinforcements (Metal Thera Blaster(Standard)) Study 5: Diamondhead/Chromastone Aliens: Alien Force Diamondhead, Chromastone Conditions: No swimming. Study 6: Big Chill Alien: Metal Big Chill Conditions: The enemy’s powers are boosted. Study 7: Heatblast Alien: Heatblast Conditions: The area is filled with fog. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division Aaron Alien: Upgrade Conditions: Reinforcements (Ghostfreak, Snare-oh) Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution [[Devil Watcher|'Devil Watcher']] Alien: Clear Upgrade Ben 10: Stupidity Force The Most Useless Alien Of All Time Alien: The Worst Conditions: Fruit appears often. Ben 10 Team Tennyson Veggie King Alien: Wildvine, Tiny Wildvine Team, Giant Swampfire Timeking Alien: Eon Ben 10: Reboot Revolution [[Time Breaker Ben|'Time Breaker Ben']] Aliens: Alien X, Clockwork Timekiller Alien: Metal Clockwork Conditions: Reinforcements (Crystal Fist, Gax, Water Hazard, Alien X, Thera Blaster) Ben 10: Road Trip Albedo (Earth-1010) Aliens: Gutrot,Portaler, Shock Rock, Clear Kickin Hawk, Bootleg, Alien X, Tiny Diamondhead, UAF Eatle Crabstacean Alien: Tiny Brainstorm [[Hivemind|'Hivemind']] Alien: Tiny Nanomech Team [[Powerhouse|'Powerhouse']] Alien: Metal NRG Conditions: Reinforcements (Tiny Ball Weevil x3) SD-1 Alien: Techno-Bubble Conditions: The enemy sometimes vanishes. Ben 10: Negative Rising [[Magister TummyHard|'Magister TummyHard']] Alien: Gutrot Conditions: The enemy is easy to launch. Ben 10: Multi Trixes [[All-Power-Trix|'All-Power-Trix']] Aliens: Alien X, Gwen Grey Matter, Crystal Fist Conditions: The foe (Crystal Fist) turns metal. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX MEGATRIX (BTUAM) Aliens: Golden Ultimate Grey Matter, Golden Ultimate Arctiguana, Golden Ultimate Big Chill, Golden Ultimate Cannonbolt, Golden Ultimate Echo Echo, Golden Ultimate Gravattack, Golden Ultimate Humungousaur, Golden Ultimate Rath, Golden Ultimate Spidermonkey, Golden Ultimate Swampfire, Golden Ultimate Way Big, Golden Ultimate Wildmutt Brandon 10 [[Brainiac (Brandon 10)|'Brainiac (Brandon 10)']] Alien: Metal Brainstorm Conditions: The enemy is made of metal. Bryce Bowman: Origins Bryce Bowman Alien: Thera Fighter Conditions: The foe occasionally turns metal. BTFF RPG CaT Aliens: Chromastone, Rath Conditions: Reinforcements (NRG) Death of Ben 10 [[Apollo|'Apollo']] Aliens: Heatblast Team Derwin 13 [[Derwin 13|'Derwin 13']] Alien: Nighty Knight Conditions: Reinforcements (Metal Shock Rock, Thera Fighter (Jersey)) [[Lynn Loud Jr. (Derwin 13)|'Lynn Loud Jr. (Derwin 13)']] Alien: Thera Fighter (Jersey) [[Kibunki|'Kibunki']] Alien: Nighty Knight Conditions: Reinforcements will appear (The Worst, Clear Wildvine) Electrocity Pilots Alien: Tiny Pesky Dust x5 Conditions: Reinforcements (Metal NRG) Dillon Million: Omniforce Dill Millionson Alien: Handy Man Conditions: Reinforcements (Brainfrog, Speedyquick) E-10: Horizons [[Omni-Splicer Heatblast|'Omni-Splicer Heatblast']] Alien: Omni-Enhanced Heatblast [[Omni-Splicer Diamondhead|'Omni-Splicer Diamondhead']] Alien: Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Omni-Splicer Goop Alien: Metal Goop Conditions: The enemy falls slowly. Evan Billion Evan Levin Alien: Crystal Fist Conditions: Reinforcements (Bootleg) John Smith 10 TKV Alien: Nanomech Conditions: There is poison fog. There is poison on the ground. The enemy has IMMENSELY boosted attack. Not Applicable Lord Kucorbian Alien: Swampfire [[Napoleon Eldridge/Not Applicable|'Napoleon Eldridge']] Alien: Thera Fighter (Eldrige Glasses, Omnitrix Shirt), Nanomech x10 Nu Mack 10 X Alien: Alien X Pokémon Sky [[King Astroph|'King Astroph']] Alien: Alien Force Ghostfreak Conditions: Time slows occasionally. [[Derwin|'Derwin']] Alien: Nighty Knight Conditions: Reinforcements (Metal Shock Rock) The foe (Nighty Knight) avoids conflict. [[Hikari|'Hikari']]' & Yami' Alien: Nighty Knight, Pesky Dust Conditions: The foes avoid conflict. Gigantimax Gutrot Alien: Giant Gutrot Conditions: The area is filled with poison gas. Kelsey Alien: Dino-Mighty Conditions: Reinforcements (Nighty Knight). The foe (Nighty Knight) avoids conflict. The foe (Dino-Mighty) prefers conflict. [[Koumori|'Koumori']] Alien: Nighty Knight Conditions: The area goes dark. [[Micheal (Pokémon Sky)|'Micheal (Pokémon Sky)']] Alien: Thera Slasher (Artsy Beret, Edgy Outfit) Conditions: Reinforcements (Dino-Mighty, Nighty Knight) Mr. Roboto Alien: Golden Shock Rock Conditions: Bombs rain from the sky. Mr. Mission Alien: Golden Ultimate Echo Echo Conditions: Bombs rain from the sky . Otto Maton Alien: Metal Shock Rock Conditions: The foe is made of metal. Bombs rain from the sky. Otto Maton x100 Alien: Overrided Metal Shock Rock Conditions: Bombs rain from the sky. [[Serif|'Serif']] Alien: Tiny Terraspin Conditions: The foe never moves. The foe is hard to launch. The foe has boosted defenses. [[Skylar (Pokémon Sky)|'Skylar (Pokémon Sky)']] Alien: Nighty Knight Conditions: The foe can teleport. Spaciosapiens Aliens: Metal Shock Rock Team [[Tony (Pokémon Sky)|'Tony (Pokémon Sky)']] Alien: Crystal Fist Conditions: Reinforcements (Rath x5, Reboot Gwen Stinkfly, Shocksquatch) Only defeat the main alien. [[Trajan|'Trajan']] Alien: Terraspin Conditions: The foe eventually loses defense. The foe eventually gains attack. [[Tu|'Tu']] Alien: Chromastone, Thera x12 Conditions: Defeat the extra aliens first. [[Violet|'Violet']] Alien: Gwen XLR8 Conditions: Reinforcements (Metal Kickin Hawk x10) Project Deca Attai Zehn Alien: Clockwork Conditions: Items appear frequently. Terox (PD) Alien:Eatle Conditions: The foe can teleport. Simien 10 Simien Tumbilly Alien: Spidermonkey Conditions: The foe has a Jetray Gun. Ten Over Ten Thousand Time Breaker Tetrax Alien: Crystal Fist Conditions: Time will occasionally stop. The Last Days of Bivalvan Bivalvan (Earth 1010) Alien: Water Hazard Team Time Breaker Vilgax Alien: Gax Conditions: The foe’s speed is boosted. Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures [[Tony Slash|'Tony Slash']] Alien: Jury Rigg Conditions: Items appear frequently. Tech 10 Theodore Logical Alien: Rocks Conditions: Enemy has a Diamondhead Sword. Tech Cross Burstbox Alien: Metal Ultimate Echo Echo Conditions: The opponent is slow. Dupligato Aliens: Mad Rath, Rath Team Conditions: Defeat the main alien to win. Dullacannon Alien: Ultimate Albedo, Lodestar Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win. Ferrarachnid Alien: Metal Ultimate Spidermonkey Lunaqua Alien: Water Hazard Conditions: The stage goes dark. NeOhm Alien: Feedback Conditions: The foe prefers conflict. Teresa Challice Aliens: Thera Blaster, Metal Cannonbolt Skyjack Alien: Jetray Conditions: The foe has heightened speed. Tech 10: Star Spirit (by CaT) Golden Divide Alien: Golden Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead [[Nova Eldridge|'Nova Eldridge']] Alien: Thera Fighter (Eldridge Glasses, Tank Top), Golden Nanomech Team [[Stunde Null|'Stunde Null']] Alien: Ghostfreak Conditions: The area goes dark. UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe UltiVerse Alien: Goop Conditions: The foe is hard to launch. Ya-Mi-Oh! [[Yami|'Yami']] Alien: Snare-Oh Conditions: Reinforcements will appear (Random) Young Plumbers [[Rigon|'Rigon']] Alien: Whampire Conditions: The foe has a Diamondhead Sword. Others [[Benfriend|'Benfriend']] Alien: Snare-Oh Conditions: Sudden healing. Jeff the sleeper Alien: Whampire Conditions: The stage goes dark. [[Rainbow Connection|'Rainbow Connection']] Alien: Water Hazard Conditions: Reinforcements will appear (Pesky Dust) Sideslash Alien: Alien X Conditions: The foe turns occasionally invisible. [[MindMatter|'MindMatter']] Alien: Tiny Diamondhead Conditions: The foe falls slowly. [[Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter (Alan)|'Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter (Alan)']] Alien: Tiny Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Category:Tabs Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Lists